Manic Monday
by Floralspace
Summary: Based off the song. Brick x Blossom. It isn't really a songfic, but if you know the song then you'll recognize. The ending is my own though! Enjoy! Fourth story. One-shot


**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The Italian blue water sparkled like a thousand dazzling crystals. The sun began to set over the horizon, making the water only glimmer more. Blossom was seated on a small brown boat, looking out at the dazzling water. How the sky changed from a dusty blue to a vibrant red. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and turned to see her lover, Brick. Deep orange hair was tucked into a little ponytail, passionate red eyes connected to her own pink ones. He gave her that smirk that she found herself loving more and more each time she saw it. He took her hand and stood her up just as the sun was peeking over the Italian blue. He brought her closer to him, slowly. The seconds ticked by like hours as they got closer. He pulled his head down closer to her own and she tipped her toes up. Their lips were about to touch. She could feel his breath spilling over her face and finally they-

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Blossom's eyes snapped open with her heartbeat racing. She was taking heavy breaths.

BEEP BEEP

Blossom groaned and turned on her side to look at her little glowing alarm clock.

6:00 am

Already? It was Monday.

BEEP BEEP

"Okay! Okay!" Blossom groaned to the little device. She sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed. She glared at the little black box that was ringing her ears and continued to disrupt her best dreams. She leaned forward groggily and stretched her feet out before her.

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BE-

Blossom stood up quick as lightning and slammed the snooze button.

"Happy now?" She bit out at the thing that only gave her silence in response. Blossom froze as a cold wind swept over her body. She looked down to find herself stark naked. That's right! Now she remembered. She turned to look at Brick, who was feeling around for her in his sleep. She watched the blanket slip down his bare chest, yep, they had definitely had sex last night. It took all Blossom had not to jump back into that warm bed with him. She didn't have time for that. Maybe a quick shower? Blossom grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom. She washed her vibrant light orange hair in at record speed. She messily soaped herself up and rinsed before jumping out of the shower.

Was it really Monday? Why! She prayed to god for Brick to be playing some sick joke on her. Man did she wish it was Sunday. That was her day off. She could stay home and watch Netflix and eat ice cream for as long as she wanted. Blossom pulled at her damp face before sighing. It was just another stupid Monday.

Blossom walked back to the room yawning. She walked over to the closet and flung it open, revealing thousands of colored clothing. She dragged out a few blouses and skirts and looked at them on her in the mirror. After a good few minutes she finally pulled on a pink blouse and tight black knee skirt. She turned back to look at her alarm clock.

7:30?!

She only had 10 minutes to catch the early train! Blossom ran to the bathroom and flung on some mascara. She pulled back her un-brushed hair with a clip and tossed the rest up in a bun. She got to the door and slipped on her shoes before grabbing her bag and running out the door.

* * *

"Please back away from the yellow line." The little voice said over the intercom. Blossom entered the train just as the doors closed behind her. She leaned back against them and let out a heavy breath. She made it! Maybe she could blame her lateness on the train. Blossom walked to her seat and heavily sat down. WHo was she kidding? The boss was probably already there. Damn.

* * *

Blossom ran into the business complex at 9:10 am. She ducked past her boss and into her little cubicle. She slid into her rolling chair and logged into her computer at record speed. She hated Mondays.

"Don't worry, he hasn't come to check if we're all on time yet." Blossom looked up to see Buttercup leaning on the top of her cubicle eating a sandwich. Blossom let out a long sigh and thanked every being up there.

"Rough night?" She looked back up at Buttercup and her stomach let out a long growl. Blossom blushed like mad.

* * *

Blossom bit into Buttercup's sandwich.

"You didn't eat dinner or breakfast?" She laughed "What possessed you to do that?"

Brick.

Brick had possessed her.

* * *

It was her week to make dinner. Brick came home from work later than he normally did, looking horrible. Of all nights, why did he have to pick that one? She was trying to put the meal into the oven to bake. Brick had swept her off her feet, leaving the food somewhere on the counter.

"W-what the hell!" She had asked him when he finally put her down against the wall of their bedroom. His calloused fingers were groping all around her clothed body.

"Brick!" She pulled his face up to hers to see that smirk. That damn smirk. It got her every time. He finally opened those curved lips and spoke to her.

"C'mon honey," His bedroom voice. Groggy with the slightest hint of that southern accent that never completely faded away. "Let's go make some noise."

That's all it took. Something about Brick just made her crazy. Love? Lust? She had both of them for him.

* * *

Blossom stumbled to the apartment. Her hair a mess and her limbs exhausted. Blossom _hated_ Mondays. Absolutely despised them. They were the worst thing in the world. Blossom jammed her key into the lock and threw the door open. She kicked her shoes off and then kicked the door shut. She dropped her bag and walked out of the entry way to be greeted by an amazing smell. She followed it to the kitchen to find Brick making dinner, it was his week, after all.

Blossom slid beside him and watched the vegetables crackle in the frying pan. She was practically drooling. She was entranced by the food. She had latched onto Brick's arm unconsciously and didn't hear him when he asked her to move so he could move the pan. He sighed before hooking his bound arm around her and picking her up. Blossom squeaked as she was moved and put down. She watched Brick laugh over his shoulder as he began pouring the food onto the plates.

"Don't laugh" She frowned, which only earned her more laughing from Brick. He set down the food and she was at the table in an instant. She ate like it was her first meal in ages, in a way, it was. She hadn't even noticed the vase of roses on the table or the nervous twiddling of thumbs Brick was doing. Blossom finished off the food and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. Brick took her bowl and cleaned them up. Blossom finally took in the apartment. The roses and the dimmed lights. Shit! Blossom sat up, was it their anniversary?

"You ok?" Brick came back in. Blossom gulped.

"Brick, what day is it?" She asked, cautiously.

"Monday." Blossom groaned and rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure it wasn't their anniversary. Blossom closed her eyes and put her elbows on the table with a long sigh. How would she ask this. Hey babe, is it our anniversary? NO WAY! Brick would probably break up with her right there. Blossom sat back up and looked to Brick, hoping he would shed some light on the subject.

Her eyes widened. She was looking at Brick on one knee, ring in knee.

"Uh..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Bloss, will you marry me? I mean..." He had a whole speech planned out, but completely forgot it when the moment came. It was fine because Blossom cut him off. She knocked him to the ground, littering kisses all over his face.

"Yes!" She laughed. Brick sat up and slid the ring on her finger.

Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
